canadienne_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ak paradox
| place= 4/18 | alliances= Blake's Liberté 3.0 Alliance Tate/Dalton/Benj for Final Three | challenges= 6 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 37 | image2 = | season2 = 10 | tribes2 = | place2 = Co-Runner-Up (2/22) | alliances2 = The Dumbledores Tate's Wet Dream | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 9 | days2 = 42 | seasonscompeted = 2 | dayslasted = 79 | tribalwins = 10 | individualwins = 3 | totalchallengewins = 13 | totalvotes = 14 }} AK Paradox, also known as "Dalton", is a contestant from and . In Quebec, he declared his intention to play a strong strategic game within the first few days. He executed his plan by making an immediate alliance with Dean to successfully stay in the game for the first two tribal councils. After the swap, he quickly became close with Tate and Benj on Révolution through bonding due to his status as a competitive gamer. During the third swap on Liberté, he was able to take control of the voting by joining "Blake's Liberte 3.0 Alliance" and successfully eliminated anyone who stood in his way. After reaching the merge, he created a fake Hidden Immunity Idol wich he gave to Dean for a future strategic play. The fake Idol idea was revealed by Blake, causing a huge distrust and one-sided rivalry from Dean. His strong strategic and cutthroat game took him to the Final Four with his two closest allies (Tate and Benj), but he was eliminated by an Instant Elimination Challenge and became the 8th member of the Jury. He was criticized by most viewers for playing such an aggressive, messy, cutthroat game and was labeled as the Russell Hantz of the season. In Emerald Isle, he came back with the primary goal to not play as messy of a game as Quebec and instead work on his social game that was lacking last time he played. He quickly became close with Chris and was included in an alliance called "The Dumbledores". Even with a starting alliance, when Dunbrody went to their first tribal council, he and Chris were blindsided 9-2 and Chris was sent home. After the swap, he remained on Dunbrody and became close with previous Arlow members; Emily and Anthony due to his distrust in his entire Dunbrody tribe. He remained immune until the merge, becoming the only player in the game to be immune the entire pre-merge portion of the game. Having no loyalties to his original tribe, he formed a Final Three alliance with Julia and Tate and the three dominated the merge, controlling nearly every vote and successfully flushing both super idols in the game. His strong strategic, cutthroat, and social game-play got his Final 3 (Tate's Wet Dream) to Final Tribal Council. However, his cutthroat game-play combined with his paranoid behavior was disliked by most of the jury. He received 3 jury votes at the Final Tribal Council, became tied with Tate, and lost to Julia 4-3-3. Profile Name(Age): Dalton (18) Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Alaska, USA. Personal Claim Of Fame: Somehow managing to survive 18 years in cold Alaska. Hobbies: Competitive video game tournaments (specifically Super Smash Bros), complex board games, and of course, Survivor! Pet Peeves: People who make unrealistic future plans. 3 Words To Describe You: Easygoing, Organized, and Efficient. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: My phone to take lots of pictures for Instagram, a fun board game that people would enjoy, and a pillow since pillows are never not handy! Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: A combination of Ken Hoang and David Wright Reason for being on Survivor: As a competitive gamer, there is no other game that requires so much skill like Survivor. I could go win a gaming tournament, but if I were to win Survivor... I would be winning the ultimate game right? Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I am an extremely easygoing person, I'm also incredibly open. I think I will get a long with a lot of people if we have common interests, just like I do in the real world. Survivor: Quebec Voting History The Emerald Isle Profile Name (Age): Dalton (19) Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Alaska, USA. Personal Claim to Fame: Becoming a sponsored gamer and being able to travel and compete in so many places. I'm incredibly fortunate. Pet Peeves: It's still people who make unrealistic future plans. Previous Finishes: 4th in Survivor: Quebec. Favorite Past Moment: The love-hate relationships I had in Quebec, most notably with Blake and Conor. Why Did You Come Back?: I hate that I went out due to an unexpected Final 4 twist in Quebec. I wanna come back and play a more laid back game vs my hyperactive game in Quebec, and I want to meet new people most importantly! Voting History Post-Survivor *As revealed at the Emerald Isle reunion, Dalton has retired from ORGs and has claimed "The ORG community isn't for me, but I'm incredibly proud of the game I played and I believe I redeemed myself from my Quebec game, seeing as I was 1 jury vote away from winning the season." **However, he said he was open to returning to a future Canadienne season since the Wiki has a special place in his heart. *He went on to become a host for , along with his fellow Emerald Isle cast mates, Malik and Johnny, and . Trivia *Dalton plays Project M competitively. **He is currently sponsored and travels for video game competitions. *He is the first Canadienne contestant from Alaska. **Violet from Survivor: Krakatoa is the second. *Dalton is the first Canadienne contestant to be eliminated via immunity challenge at Final 4. **He is also the one of the four contestants from Survivor: Quebec to have never been voted out along with Tate, Conor, and Benj. ***Dalton and Tate are also the only returnees to have never been voted out in both seasons they competed in. ****Dalton was eliminated by challenge in Survivor: Quebec and Tate had made it to Final Tribal Council. Both Dalton and Tate made Final Tribal Council in Survivor: Emerald Island. *He was on a tribe with every contestant from Quebec at one point during the game besides Cameron and Gilad. *During The Emerald Isle, Dalton was the only player immune for the entire pre-merge portion of the game. *Dalton, Tate, and Julia are the first players to reach Final Tribal Council as a returning player. *Dalton, Julia, Aidan, and Felix are the only players from Emerald Isle to improve their placing from their previous season. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Quebec Contestants Category:Victoire Tribe Category:Révolution Tribe Category:Château Tribe Category:Quebec Jury Members Category:4th place Category:Returning Players Category:The Emerald Isle Contestants Category:Dunbrody Tribe Category:Cumaisc Tribe Category:Finalists Category:3rd place Category:Contestants who became Hosts